Valentine's Day
by SweeterThanKarma
Summary: To make up for dragging Hiyono through a crime scene all night, Ayumu plans to take her to the next school dance, which turns out to be Valentin's Dance! RyokoxKousuke, AyumuxHiyono


**Yeah, so I don't own Spiral. I think Kousuke is happy about that.**

**HiyonoPOV:**

I watched kids walk through the school out of the window that the Newspaper Club's room had. The computer in front of my was on, I was surfing the internet since nothing good was happening that I should print in the papers. My fingers lay on the keyboard as I though of something to write in the box of my favorite search engine, and then I saw who I wanted: Ayumu Narumi was casually walking through the school, stopping to look at my window before continuing to walk. I suddenly touched my braids, hoping they weren't too messy. I blushed at myself, a sheepish smile spreading on my face as I thought, _Now, Hiyono, who are you looking good for?_

I minimized the page and turned towards the door, expecting Ayumu and his tasty bento to be walking through. After two minutes I sighed, going back to my forgotten homework on the desk. "Math is so unfair!" I whined to myself as I scribbled on the page, doodle of loops and spirals already lining the problems. I sighed and put the page back in my bag, and took out my History textbook, restless.

Steps sounded in the hall and Ayumu opened the door, tossing his things on the table before closing the door. I turned around, frowning at him. "You know, it took two whole years of bribery and blackmailing to get this room, and you just walk in here and sit down?" I stuck out my tongue as he shrugged and opened his book. "And now you go off ignoring me, Ayumu Narumi? What is it with men these days?" But I had to admit myself, it was attractive. I flushed red and turned my back on Ayumu, going back to the search engine.

"Hello, Hiyono." It was Ayumu. He said my name. My heart fluttered as I nodded to him, so he wouldn't be able to see the pink blush or the huge smile on my face. I kept typing, finding one of the things I wanted for the Valentine's Day article I decided to do, since it was two days since the cheery holiday. Not like I looked forward to it, but every other girl in the school expected the article. I'd rather have a mystery or crime one, but I had to make my reader's happy first. "What are you doing now?" Ayumu asked, a bit annoyed I ignored him.

"Flower Meanings. For instance, a light pink rose means admiration, and the white lilac means 'My first Dream of love'. I wanted a Valentine article about this stuff." I waved at the computer screen and shoved my chair away from my desk, rolling it up right next to Ayumu and grabbed his bento. "Well, I didn't want it. The readers did." I took a bite and chewed as Ayumu watched me, a mysterious expression on his face. I got nervous that couldn't red it like I usually could.

"That's cool." I knew Ayumu didn't mean it, but he smiled. "I've wanted to ditch the rest of the day. Want to come with me?" He left me with two choices, which made both sides of me argue. One side said, _You can't skip the rest of the day! _And the other side screamed, _He asked you to go! Go! Go, go, go!_

Ayumu waited patiently. I smiled at him. "Sure, why not? Nobody will miss me here." I got up with him and grabbed my bag, turning over the computer. Ayumu walked with me out the door and we went down the hall, the whole way I looked down at the generic tiles that the school put in. They were a light gray, with red a blue specks littering each one. I didn't looke up, I already sensed the astounded stares of the teenagers passing by us. Of course they were astounded- Ayumu Narumi and Hiyono Yuizaki, walking down the hall together. They must have been used to me trailing behind, asking questions, but walking side by side was a whole different thing.

The halls started to get smaller, there were too many bodies pushing against me. I almost lost Ayumu twice, but he came back behind me or to my side. We skipped the two next halls by going down a flight of stairs made for a janitor, and walked out the back door of the school. "How did you know where this door goes?" I asked as Ayumu helped me down from the five foot high jump that was designed for the trucks full of food to unload.

"I didn't." He smiled at me before turned around and shoving his hands in his pockets. "So, what's with Valentine's Day? Is it important to you or something?" Ayumu looked at me quickly before returning his gaze on the green fields in front of us. He kept walking, making me keep up to his quick pace.

"Uh, nothing really. It's not like I am expecting a flower from anybody. Before you, nobody really bothered to talk to me. I was just a resource for information and gossip. They used me to get the dirty information about others. So my answer is no, this upcoming holiday is not important to me yet. But I wish it was. Wouldn't it be more wonderful if I can share it with somebody who likes me, and not my gossip?" I sighed, and rubbed my eyes. Another sleepless night, because there was yet another murder in the twisted tales of Blade Children. I highly suspected Kousuke Asazuki. But I wasn't going to turn him in or anything. Believe it or not, he was more of my friend than my enemy. A very, very dangerous friend.

"Tired?" Ayumu guessed. Like me, he had deep purple bags under his eyes and his eyes drooped halfway, exhausted. Last night was a never ending maze, twisting and turning. I almost lost many relying people last night, with my exhaustion and clumsiness. Then there was the whole chase, were both me and Ayumu ran through the streets, trying to get to the next murder before it happened. They were both Blade Children. "I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have dragged you into that mess."

"It's fine," I yawned, walking ahead of him. "No problem. I tied up loosed ends this morning on my way home."

I tried to walk forward, but Ayumu's hand caught spun me around, staring into my eyes fiercely. "No, it isn't fine. I am truly sorry. A girl shouldn't go through this, especially not you and right before Valentine's Day. Tomorrow is the Valentine Dance. I am going to bring you there, okay? No strings attached. Today, when Rio and Ryoko get out of school, I planned with them. They are taking you out to buy dresses and all that girl stuff. Of course, Kousuke and I are going to get out tuxedos."

"Don't I get a say in this?" I argued as he pulled be towards the front of the school. I forgotten about school entirely. It was going to end in two minutes.

"No." I heard the smile in Ayumu's voice, and I couldn't help but feel pleased. I was going to go to the dance with Ayumu Narumi, the boy I love.

The bell shrilled, and students ran through the doors. Ryoko and Rio walked out after the crowd, and Ryoko waved at me cheerfully. Rio smiled. "We are going to bring you shopping. An all girl's day. Come on!" Rio wrestled my frozen hand out of Ayumu's and dragged me away from him. Ryoko followed us, waving goodbye at Kousuke and Ayumu.

**:) I like this one :)**


End file.
